


Pretty

by DaemonRose



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonRose/pseuds/DaemonRose





	Pretty

 

Clara Oswald was a beautiful young girl and liked by the boys very much. She had some relationships with boys from her school even in kindergarten she had a sort of boyfriend. However, none of these relationships lasted very long neither she could say that she had experienced the true love with any of them. Also, she was too impatience to stay with the same person for a long time. She wanted to see the world and do a lot of things.

 

Her relationship with the Doctor was different. It was special, intense and she felt that she could stay with him forever. She trusted him with her life and she felt safe with him. On top of that she could travel across the universe and see the stars and the most exciting things. It would never be boring. She really had tried not to fall for this clever, funny and mad and young looking man, she really did because she sensed that it might be dangerous but what was wrong with dangerous, anyway?

 

So she didn’t say anything when Angie titled him as her boyfriend. She was about to say something against it and realized that it was true. He was something like her boyfriend to her. She wasn’t completely sure yet until their last adventure when the Doctor was taken over by the cyber-planner, and she realized that it wasn’t her Doctor who confessed his feelings for her. She was disappointed. No, it pained her. She also rejected Porridges proposal to become the queen of the universe because she already was in some way. She was the Doctors queen and he was something like the king of the universe. She liked that thought. But he would probably laugh at her if he knew.

 

Clara sat in front of the mirror in her room in the TARDIS. She had been called pretty so often by so many people before and it had never really mattered to her. Now she was a little sad not to have heard it from the Doctor. It was the first time that it would have mattered to her. She touched a strand of her long brown hair and tucked it behind her ear. She tried to smile but she couldn’t. She sighed and tried to cheer herself up. She browsed her memory to find a positive thought about it and she found it. She had been quite content when Angie called him again her boyfriend after their adventure with the Cybermen and he didn’t say anything either. Sometime ago she’d have expect him to get outraged about it or make some joke and deny it. But he didn’t so maybe she could consider it as official now? But it couldn’t be, could it? Clara had to find out and she wanted to hear from him that he thinks she’s pretty. So she walked slowly out from her room and met the Doctor in the console room.

“Doctor?” she said and he looked up from whatever he was doing there on the console.

“Can I ask you something?”

The Doctor looked alarmed. He didn’t like that sentence.

“What?”

She went down and stood next to him, looking into his face.

“Do you think I’m pretty?” she asked right away.

“What?” the doctor repeated in surprise.

“Er…I..why?” he stuttered, then he blushed, scratched his cheek and looked away.

Clara let out a giggle and punched his arm softly.

“It’s just a question and I want an honest answer. Do you think I’m pretty?”

She stood there with her hands on her hips, piercing him with her curious stare. The Doctor had supported himself with his hands on the console. After a moment he looked up at her and smiled.

“Oh Clara. My Clara. Do I think you are pretty? No, I think you are the most beautiful thing in the universe.”


End file.
